


Et le rôle est toujours libre, alors ?

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Ambition, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Singing, tomie is totally a slytherin and i love her to bits, you gotta have blue hair
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour Tomie, parce qu'elle le vaut bien !1ère : Des discriminations subies.2ème : Son style à elle.3ème : La meilleure de la ville.





	1. Du style et de la personnalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une beauté exotique et du talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du style et de la personnalité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Tomie Katana a des origines japonaises... deux générations avant elle. Elle a vécu toute sa vie à Paxtown, elle n'a pas d'accent. Elle couvre ses paupières bridées d'épais traits de maquillage mais ça n'est pas pour les cacher, c'est le style qu'elle se donne. Elle sait qu'elle a, pour beaucoup, une beauté exotique, mais elle veut réussir avec son talent, pas à cause de préjugés ! 

Elle ne peut rien faire pour ses seins, sur lesquels circulent des racontars pires encore. À supposer, que les Asiatiques en auraient de tout petits ? Elle n'a rien fait augmenter, ils sont totalement naturels. Et elle ne va pas les faire réduire non plus ; elle n'en a pas les moyens pour ça, elle a trop peur des charlatans, et puis zut c'est son corps avant tout. Elle ne va pas de mutiler à cause de gros dégueulasses qui ne voient que ça et pas sa personnalité derrière. 

Au contraire, elle compte bien s'affirmer. Du coup, elle se teint en bleu pour être plus remarquable, et elle emmerde les sales connards qui la comparent à un perso de manga. Ils verront bien, un jour prochain, son style à elle et ce qu'elle vaut.


	2. Des goûts et des couleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la féerie et du réalisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les goûts et les couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan  
>  **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Color » pour fffc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Tomie Katana possède pour se vendre deux arguments de poids – et non, elle ne parle pas de ses lolos – son talent pour composer et sa jolie voix pour interpréter. Pourtant ça ne suffit pas encore pour la lancer. Il faut qu’elle arrive à se rendre mémorable dès le premier regard, sinon on ne lui accordera même pas la première écoute, celle qui sera décisive. 

Elle est jolie et sacrément bien foutue, mais il lui faut encore quelque chose en plus. Un style vestimentaire osé, elle n’a pas envie, un tatouage visible non plus ; ça sera donc la coiffure. Pas trop punk, ça la desservirait pour le genre de musique qu’elle vise. Il lui faut de l’audace mais pas trop non plus. Juste une couleur, sans trop élaborer. 

Le rose est exclu d’office, le blond ne lui irait pas du tout. Elle flirte quelque temps avec l’idée d’un roux façon coucher de soleil mais ça serait trop compliqué à maintenir. Ça sera donc bleu, reste juste à choisir la nuance entre bleu ciel et bleu électrique, le rêve à offrir et l’énergie à revendre. 

Ça fera quelque chose de très visiblement artificiel, mais elle tient à réaliser sa coloration en grande qualité, bien homogène, sur une base soigneusement décolorée au préalable. Même si ça n’est pas naturel, il faut que ça ait l’air réaliste. Il n’y aura jamais, jamais de racine apparente. À partir du moment où elle est décidée, elle l’entretient avec un soin méticuleux et elle y investit le prix nécessaire. Même quand les temps sont durs. 

(Et si jamais on l’oblige à poser nue, elle ne poussera pas le vice jusqu’à teindre en bas aussi. Elle connaît les canons de beauté dans le showbiz : elle s’épilera. Mais elle n’en est pas encore là heureusement !)


	3. Brenda Taulor - La meilleure de la ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et elle la veut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La meilleure de la ville  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Brenda Taylor/Tomie Katana  
>  **Genre :** flirt  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour fffc >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 12-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Brenda Taylor a décidé de s’offrir Tomie Katana. Elle l’a aperçue à la télé, entendue surtout, et elle est grandement impressionnée. Elle voit l’argent à se faire avec un tel talent, elle voit le talent lui-même, et… elle est émue par la personne et sa voix, aussi, à un niveau personnel.   
Elle décide donc de la séduire. Les contrats, dans le milieu, se négocient comme un flirt : elle va sortir les gros sous, la gloire, mais aussi l’émotion. Elle doit lui faire ressentir combien elle l’intéresse, combien elle veut qu’elle soit rien qu’à elle, combien elles peuvent s’apporter mutuellement…


End file.
